HermioneSue
by Mistress Of Merlin
Summary: An evil spell turns Hermione into a Mary Sue!


Title: Hermione-Sue  
Author: Mistress of Merlin  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of the  
wonderful J.K.Rowling. I'm just bored on a Sunday afternoon.  
  
Hermione woke with a start. Sitting up she looked out through her now open bed curtains, where she spotted a strange figure. "Is that you Pavarti?" The figure walked closer until Hermione could see her clearly. Short and wearing muggle clothes the strange girl just smiled. Before Hermione could say anything further the mystery girl pointed a glowing wand at her a shouted "Maryous Sueious".  
  
A blinding flash of purple light followed and when the spots stopped dancing in front of Hermione's eyes, the girl was gone. With an overwhelming feeling of sleepiness, Hermione closed her eyes and resolved to tell Harry and Ron about the whole thing in the morning. With the sun just about to peek through, Hermione rose and looked at her watch. '5 am' she thought to herself, 'plenty of time to enjoy the morning before my room-mates rise'.  
  
Hermione felt the strange urge to go and watch the sun rise. As she opened the window a darling little bluebird lands on the sill and begins to sing. Moved by the little bird's melody, Hermione begins to sing along. After singing a few beautiful notes Hermione stops. I can't sing. she thinks to herself. Walking into the bathroom she looks in the mirror and gasps. Gone is the Hermione with the bushy hair and average looks. Instead her chestnut waves tumble down her shoulders in springy curls. Sparkling eyes flecked with gold surrounded by thick long black lashes blink rapidly. Hermione glances down to see that her young body has developed curves. 'I've had gained two cup sizes at least' she thought. 'I'm taller too - 5'7". Suddenly a horrific thought struck Hermione. 'I've become a Mary-Sue!' Quickly throwing her robes on, Hermione raced out the door and into the common room.  
  
"Good morning Hermione" chimed both Harry and Ron. "I was just hoping you'd be up so you can help me with my potions assignment" Ron continued. "I just don't understand this formula" Hermione quickly explained the complex assignment Snape had given them in her usual bossy tone. "Gee Hermione, it's so great that you know this stuff, we'd be lost without you" answered Harry with a smile on his face. Hermione looked shocked. "You mean you don't think that I am a bossy, obnoxious know-it-all?" "Don't be silly Hermione, you could never be that. You're just too wonderful" Says Ron with a dreamy look on his face. Hermione's scream could be heard through out the Gryffindor dorm. She raced out past the Fat Lady and bolted through the corridors only to be stopped by a mob of House-Elves.  
  
"You were right Miss" Cried Winky. "Us House-Elves have decided to form a union! We be demanding paid work now." "That's great" exclaimed Hermione, but then a cold shiver runs through her. "What made you decide this?" Dobby bounced forward. "It was you Miss! You were so kind, looking out for our interests, knitting all those hats. Thanks to you, we go on strike!" "On Strike!" screeched Hermione. "You can't do that, who's going to cook, and do all the other work?" "Oh don't worry Miss, we'll be back to work as soon as we get our pay raise. We want 10 Galleons per week and one weekend a month." Hermione starts to shake. 'What will the other students do once they find out that the house-elves are on strike?'  
  
Saying a quick goodbye to Dobby, Winky and the other elves, Hermione heads for the Great Hall. As she passes through the doors she can hear the whispers of all the students. Sitting down at her regular place she looks up to see the Weasley twins staring at her. "I'm sorry about the house elves" she mumbles, but before she can continue, Fred breaks out into a big grin. "What's to be sorry for Hermione, you have really helped those house elves, and who knew Flitwick was such a good cook!"  
  
Before Hermione could reply Draco Malfoy walks up to the Gryffindor table. "Granger" he stammers, "Hermione, I just want to say sorry for calling you a mudblood all those times. You have made me realize that parentage doesn't matter. You have changed me for the better, I asked Dumbledore to get the hat to resort me and its put me into Gryffindor!" At this news Hermione went white. "No, but you hate me. what's going on!"  
  
Just then, Dumbledore rises, and taps on his goblet. "Attention students, I know you are all quite hungry but I have exciting news. In honor of the highest achievement in test results since Hogwart's was founded, I award Miss Hermione Granger the highest award for outstanding academic achievement the "Phoenix Quill." As all the students stand clapping Hermione looks around the great hall, her face a mixture of ecstasy and horror. Before Harry and Ron has a chance to congratulate Hermione, she bolts for the door. Running through the corridors she bashes headlong into Snape, knocking them both down.  
  
"Miss Granger!" snarls Snape, "15 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness." Thank god, thought Hermione, sighing with relief. That spell mustn't have been that strong if Snape still hates me. "However, in light of your astounding intellect, beauty, and spectacular singing voice I give you 412 points." Hermione's jaw drops and then a look of dazed confusion comes over her now stunning features. "Why 412 points, Sir?" "Well that makes up for every point I every deducted off you unfairly, Miss Granger. You made me see the error of my ways, from now on I will be fair to all houses, reward and encourage my students and make learning a fun and interesting experience."  
  
The sound of Hermione's scream at that statement made the owls in the owlery flutter. 'I can't stand this' she thought 'I can't go on like this, I'm too perfect! It's just too much!' Hermione starts running up the many staircases to get to the seventh floor, a task made easier by the staircases jumping quickly into the correct position for her. As Hermione goes to run past the Divination classroom, the hatch opens suddenly and Prof. Trelawney calls after her.  
  
"Miss Granger, my drear, I have made a terrible mistake. I have been jealous all this time of your amazing gift which is why I allowed you to leave my class. You are a true seer, and a powerful empath, I would be honored if you would come and drink tea with me." "No no no no no no!" screamed Hermione, as she made a run for the roof. She ran straight to the edge, took a quick look around and threw herself off the edge.  
  
As she fell she looked down and realized that Lord Voldemort stood on the ground where she was to land and a horrific thought dawned on her, even her death was touched by the curse of Mary-Sue, she would take out Voldemort and ensure her martyrdom. Damn.  
  
The great hall was suitably subdued for the feast. McGonagall tapped her glass to get everyone's attention as Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "Hermione Granger was a true Gryffindor. Her bravery and courage ended Voldemort's rein of terror. It is because of her truly selfless feat that we shall be naming this day 'Hermione Day' and it shall be celebrated every year. Let us raise our glasses to Hermione Granger" With this all the students and faculty raised their glasses in a toast, with the exception of Malfoy and Snape who were crying too hard.  
  
"No!" Hermione sits up abruptly, her heart thundering in her ears. Panicking she rips open the curtains and runs to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she sees the same old Hermione, with the bushy brown hair, and with the same youthful figure. With tears streaming from her eyes, Hermione collapses on the bathroom floor. 'Its just a bad dream' she thinks 'it was all a bad dream. That's the last time I eat anything from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Just then her gaze falls on one long glistening curled chestnut strand of hair. 


End file.
